Morning Coffee
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: It's Jenny's first day at NCIS. Well first she's got to get the kids fed and off to the sitter. Stopping at a nearby by coffee shop she sets the tone for the rest of her work day. If you've ever had an embarrassing mishap involving your future boss then you can relate to this story.


**AN:** I wrote this a while back for a class assignment. Though I ended up shortening it and changing it for my class. It's not my best work, but I thought I'd post it anyway.

* * *

Jenny rushed around the house grabbing her jacket along with Ziva's and Jimmy's. "Time to go!" She shouted.

Seconds later two pairs of feet could be heard against the hardwood floor. Being the eldest at four years old Jimmy reached his mom first. Ziva, who had just turned two, followed behind her older brother. Jenny handed Jimmy his jacket as she helped Ziva with her's.

"I did it," Jimmy cheered triumphantly after he successfully put on and zipped his jacket.

Jenny turned to give her son a smile, "That's great. Do you think you can put on your gloves and boots too?"

Jimmy nodded and grabbed his dark blue snow boots. Ziva watched her brother put his boots on and mentally decided that if he could do it so could she. Jenny went to help Ziva with her boots, but she was met with zero corporation.

"Me do it," Ziva claimed while plopping down on the ground and attempting to put her boots on.

Jenny watched her daughter with amusement as she stubbornly put her green snow boots on the wrong feet. The moment she tried to correct the simple mistake though she was met with screaming. "You did really good they're just on the wrong feet. Please let me fix it before we're running late."

"No," Ziva replied with a shake of her head.

Jenny sighed, "Fine," then she swooped down and picked Ziva up.

She fussed for a few minutes before finally laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

Jenny hurried Jimmy and Ziva into the small coffee shop. Ziva had finally allowed her mother to fix her shoes in the car without much compliant. "What do you guys want?"

Jimmy tilted his head to the side in thought, "Cookies."

"I don't know?" Jenny said knowing cookies for breakfast was a bad idea.

Jimmy put his bottom lip out, "Oatmeal cookies?"

"Just this once," Jenny replied, "What would you like Ziva?"

"Fuit" Ziva whispered quietly.

Jenny took the few short steps to the counter and placed her order.

The coffee shop wasn't super busy but there was a good amount of people. Jenny stood to the side patiently waiting for her order. Jenny glanced up when she heard someone yelling, "Order 53!"

Jenny grabbed Ziva's hand and walked over to counter. She handed Jimmy the cookies and fruit while she allowed Ziva to carry their fruit juice. Jenny had her coffee in her right hand and her order in the left. They were almost to the door when Ziva said something causing Jenny to glance down. She was to busy answering Ziva's question that she didn't see the person in front of her until they were both covered in coffee.

"I'm so sorry," Jenny said with reding checks once she met a cold glare.

"Daddy mad. He likes his coffee," The small brunette next to him said not helping Jenny's already frazzled mindset.

"Kate daddy's not mad he just wishes his coffee wasn't hot," Gibbs told the five year old.

Jenny once again met blue eyes this time not as cold. "I'm so sorry. I should have been paying better attention."

"You should of, but I'll let it go."

Jenny gave the stranger a appreciative smile. "Let me buy you a new coffee," her eyes travel down his coffee stained shirt, "and a new shirt."

"The shirts fine I'd be more worried about your own," Gibbs told her.

Jenny for the first time realized her pink blouse was ruined by the coffee. "Still let me replace your coffee."

Gibbs nodded throwing his old coffee cup away. "You may."

Once she bought the stranger and herself another coffee Jenny once again headed for the door. "Jimmy if I give you the phone can you talk to Abigal and see if she can pick you guys up at the office."

"Yes mommy," Jimmy replied waiting for Jenny to buckle Ziva in before handing him the phone.

Jenny took a deep breath before putting the car in drive. It was bad enough she spilt coffee on a stranger, but she was also late for her first day of work. At least she had some peace of mind knowing that Abigail could in fact just pick the kids up from NCIS.

* * *

Jenny was surprised when she walked out of the elevator at NCIS to see a familiar young brunette. Gibbs looked up from his desk, "Well this is going to be an interesting day."

Jenny felt the redness return to her face. She'd never live down the day she spilled coffee all over who new boss.


End file.
